The prior art is replete with attempts to discover new anti-inflammatory drugs that are useful in the treatment of arthritis. Some of the more widely published results relate to the use of aspirin, indomethacin, penicillamine, hydrocortisone and dexamethasone. While all have demonstrated, to varying degrees, anti-inflammatory activity, they all exhibit undesirable side effects.
Such undesirable side effects include, for some of these drugs, toxicity problems; the production of fatty liver problems; and the creation of Cushing Syndrome. For a further and more complete discussion see Bach, "Adverse Reactions of Antirheumatic Drugs", Int. J. Clin. Pharmacol 72/3 (1973) 198-205.
Of even more importance, all of the above anti-inflammatory drugs produce gastrointestinal ulceration in experimental animals and in humans. Volume VII, p. 160, Side Effects of Drugs, (1971 Excerpta Media, Amsterdam); G. L. Bach, "Adverse Reactions of Antirheumatic Drugs", supra. Insofar as the state of the art is concerned, it is widely recognized that "it has not been possible to dissociate gastrointestinal toxicity from anti-inflammatory activity." Side Effects of Drugs, supra at p. 100.
It is therefore the principal objectives of my invention to provide anti-inflammatory drugs for use in treating arthritis in experimental animals which exhibit improved anti-inflammatory activities while at the same time providing drugs that are anti-ulcergenic and have acceptable levels of toxicity.